Love Happens
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: Lily estava contente por namorar um certo professor de Hogwarts, embora isso não fosse permitido. Mas ela vai descobrir que nem tudo são flores, e da maneira mais difícil.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Olá! Escrevi essa fic para o Challenge Casais por acaso do fórum 6v.

Espero que gostem e me deixem muitas lindas reviews, já que hoje é meu aniversário. :)

Boa Leitura!

_Lady Anna Black_

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, minha ruivinha<strong>

- Teddy, pára! Por favor... E se vier alguém? – Lily pedia, mas o namorado parecia não dar muita atenção. Seus lábios caminhavam do pescoço para a bochecha e daí para a boca da garota.

- É o meu quarto. Quem viria aqui a essa hora da noite? – Ele encarou seus lindos olhos castanhos. – Além de você, é claro. – Terminou com um sorriso torto.

Lily conhecia aquele sorriso. Era seu favorito... O sorriso Everest, dado o tamanho da queda que ela tinha por ele.

- Teddy? – Lily tentou mais uma vez, sem realmente se esforçar para impedi-lo.

- Lily... – O professor foi em frente, abrindo apressado os botões da blusa da ruiva.

- Ah, meu Merlin! Se a McGonagall nos visse... – Lily disse, entre beijos.

- Você não quer falar dela agora, quer? – Teddy sussurrou, encostando a quintanista na parede. Havia algum tempo que ele tentava chegar à próxima fase, mas não estava sendo fácil.

- Não, mas... Teddy, o seu cabelo esta ficando vermelho!

- É que está meio _quente_ aqui, você não acha? – Respondeu o metamorfomago, sem deixar de corar um pouco.

- Nunca tinha visto seu cabelo assim. Ele fica engraçado desse jeito. – Ela sorriu.

- Acho que é porque nunca chegamos a esse ponto. Talvez, se nos livrássemos dessas roupas, ele voltasse ao normal.

- Não, eu tenho que... Tenho que ir. – A bruxa terminou sem fôlego, ao ver que Teddy havia tirado a blusa e tinha os músculos perfeitos à mostra. Agora ela entendia o que ele quis dizer com "quente".

- Já, ruiva? Tão cedo? – Ele passou uma das mãos por sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, se é que isso era possível.

- Eu... Eu tenho que acordar cedo. Você namora uma estudante, esqueceu Sr. Lupin? – Lily se desvencilhou dos braços de Teddy, embora uma parte dela quisesse ficar, e caminhou até a porta.

- Mas ainda são...

- Dez e meia. E que eu me lembre, você também tem que acordar cedo amanhã. Se não, quem irá ensinar aos alunos de Hogwarts a se defenderem contra as artes das trevas?

- Ah, eles se viram sozinhos!

- Veja só, que bom professor você é!

- Eu tento, eu tento... – Teddy coçou a cabeça, como se estivesse sendo modesto.

- Boa noite, professor. – Lily se despediu.

- Não me chame assim. Soa como se eu fosse velho.

- Desculpe. É o costume.

- Tudo bem... Boa noite, minha ruivinha.

Lily fechou a porta, sorrindo ao pensar na maneira carinhosa com a qual ele havia dito as últimas palavras.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Olá!

Eu tive que postar o primeiro capítulo com um pouco de pressa porque eu não estou em casa (sim, estou na lã house), e acabei esquecendo de agradecer imensamente a Tati Black por ter betado a fic para mim. Então, muito obrigada, Tati, de coração. *-*

Obrigada a todos que deixaram lindas reviews pra mim, também!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

_Lady Anna Black_

* * *

><p><strong>Convite inesperado<strong>

Rose andava olhando para todos os cantos da biblioteca, procurando uma certa cabeça coberta por fios muito loiros. Ainda não acreditava que finalmente reunira coragem para fazer aquilo. Então, achou melhor apressar o passo antes que mudasse de ideia.

Finalmente o encontrou escondido atrás de um livro, no fundo da grande sala.

- Oi, Scorpius! Imaginei que você estivesse aqui... Isso que você está fazendo é algum trabalho?

- Ah, é. Astronomia... Já terminou o seu, Rose? – o garoto perguntou sem realmente prestar atenção à amiga. Ainda encarava o livro, fazendo anotações a esmo num pergaminho.

- Já sim. Mas, mudando de assunto... Você vai à Hogsmead no dia dos namorados? É que eu estava pensando se talvez...

- Vou sim! E adivinha só quem vai comigo? – Scorpius largou a pena e ergueu o rosto, cheio de excitação, para encarar a menina.

- Na verdade, era sobre isso que eu ia falar.

- Lily, sua prima! E se essa sua cara de surpresa é porque você não acredita que eu tomei coragem e fui lá convidá-la, então tudo bem. Sinceramente, também não levava muita fé de que eu fosse conseguir. – Ele balançou cabeça e sorriu consigo, feliz pelo feito.

- Hun... Que legal! Fico feliz por você. – Rose mentiu.

- É, eu também fico, acredite. Mas o que você ia dizer antes? Aposto que é sobre certo alguém que também deve ter te convidado para um passeio pelo povoado. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sugestivamente.

- Ah, sim... Era isso mesmo. – Rose respondeu automaticamente, não percebendo o que dizia. Em sua mente ela se castigava por ter ido procurar Scorpius. Nunca deveria ter pensado nessa possibilidade, pois sabia da paixão do garoto pela prima.

- Rose?

- Sim, eu? – A garota deixou os devaneios para depois.

- E então, quem é o sortudo?

- O sortudo é o... É o Lorcan! – Terminou com um sorriso forçado.

- Aha! Eu sempre suspeitei que ele tivesse uma queda por você! – Os olhos do sonserino brilharam ao sorrir. Rose amava o acinzentado daquelas íris. Sempre lhe lembravam a chegada do natal, com todas as suas surpresas, e os flocos de neve que caíam do céu.

- É, vai ver ele tem sim...


	3. Chapter 3

**Os negócios de Rose**

- Ah, Lorcanzinho... Vai, por favor. Me ajude!

- Não, Rose. Não, não e não! Chega de tentar fazer ciúmes no pobre menino. – O loiro, de cabelos extremamente lisos à altura dos ombros, balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Mas eu sou sua melhor amiga! – A garota insistiu.

- Não estou te ouvindo! – Ele tapara os ouvidos com as duas mãos, numa atitude infantil.

- Muito maduro de sua parte. – Um sorriso maroto brincou no rosto de Rose – E que tal eu contar a sua ex, aquela chata da Corvinal, que eu não sou sua namorada?

- O QUÊ? NEM PENSE NISSO!

-Agora você voltou a escutar, foi?

- E muito bem, se quer saber... Mas, falando sério, não conte nada aquela maluca.

- Tudo tem um preço, caro Lorcan. E o meu é até bem barato: você só tem que me acompanhar na próxima visita à Hogsmead. – A quintanista concluiu estendendo a mão direita – Feito?

- Tudo bem... Feito. – Ele segurou os dedos finos à sua frente – Você deveria estar presa, sabia, mocinha? É um perigo para a sociedade.

- Não... Não para a sociedade. Apenas para você. – Rose se afastou, rumando ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Foi um prazer fazer negócio com você, viu? – Lorcan gritou; o tom sarcástico de sua voz ecoando no corredor quase vazio do segundo andar.

- Igualmente! Tenho certeza de que não irá se arrepender!

- Por que será que eu sinto o contrário? – Ele murmurou para si mesmo, pegando o caminho que levava ao dormitório da Lufa-lufa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Reviews, hun?

Obrigada desde já a todos que estão acompanhando. Prometo que não irão se arrepender por estarem lendo :)

Beijoss


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Olá! Após demorar um pouco para postar o quarto capítulo, finalmente aqui está ele. :)

Como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa, vou também postar o quinto capítulo haha

Boa leitura!

_Lady Anna Black_

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos todos juntos<strong>

Lily descia as escadas para o salão principal, quando ouviu aquela voz. Justamente a última voz que ela queria ouvir.

- Mana! Bom dia! – Albus correu em sua direção.

- Bom dia, Albus! – A garota forçou um sorriso. Desde que James deixara a escola, o irmão ocupara o lugar dele na tarefa de cuidar (ou seria importunar?) a mais nova dos Potter.

- Então, como foi o passeio ontem à noite? – Os olhos verdes do menino faiscaram.

- Passeio ontem à noite? Não sei do que você está falando, irmãzinho lindinho. – Lily apertou as bochechas de Albus, fazendo-as corar. Ele sempre ficava sem graça quando a irmã fazia isso; principalmente, se alguém via. E, no exato momento, Hugo passava por ali.

- Nossa, Al! Está tendo algum teste para mascote da Grifinória? Porque agora só falta o dourado para completar esse vermelho no seu rosto. – O primo saiu correndo às gargalhadas ao perceber que Albus não ficara feliz, e agora ia atrás dele.

- Nós ainda não terminamos, moça! Vamos conversar mais tarde, assim que eu matar o Hugo. – Ele apressou o passo e virou num corredor. – Eu vou te dar uma detenção, Hugo!

Fazendo uma nota mental para que mais tarde agradecesse a Hugo, caso ele sobrevivesse, Lily entrou no salão principal. A primeira coisa que fez foi procurar seu professor favorito.

Lá estava ele, sentado em um dos lugares na grande mesa dos professores, tomando o café da manhã. Hoje, seus cabelos adquiriam um lilás prateado, o que o deixava muito charmoso. Teddy piscou para a aluna e por pouco ela não foi pega devolvendo o cumprimento.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo? – Scorpius procurou ver para onde a amiga olhava.

- Nada! Acho que caiu alguma coisa no meu olho. Vê aqui pra mim? – Lily chegou mais perto do garoto, o qual logo se prontificou a examinar. Eles estavam tão perto que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Scorpius não pôde evitar pensar em como seria se a beijasse ali mesmo. Porém, ela já tinha se afastado.

- Não tem nada... Deve ter sido impressão sua.

- É, deve ter sido mesmo... Muito obrigada.

- Lily, eu estava pensando se nós podemos ir logo depois que você terminar o seu café? Eu quero aproveitar o dia. – Na verdade, ele havia passado toda a última semana pensando em como diria aquilo para Lily: Como se diz à melhor amiga que você está apaixonado por ela? Ele precisaria de tempo para tomar coragem e escolher o melhor momento.

- Sim, sim. Também quero ir cedo, preciso comprar algumas penas e muitos, muitos doces. – Ela sorriu e foi se sentar ao lado de Rose, na mesa da Grifinória.

- Bom dia, Lily! Então, soube que você vai com o Scorpius e fiquei aqui pensando se nós todos poderíamos ir juntos... Eu, Scorpius, você e Lorcan. Ai! – Alguém a havia chutado por de baixo da mesa.

- Ah, Rose... Pensei que nós passaríamos o dia dos namorados sozinhos. – Lorcan, sentado de frente para a menina, comentou entredentes. Ele não queria que Rose o usasse para causar ciúmes em Scorpius, mesmo sabendo que isso não iria funcionar. Pois ele já havia percebido a paixão do sonserino por Lily, e não pretendia atrapalhar os possíveis planos do garoto.

- Pois pensou errado. Por que passaríamos o dia dos namorados sozinhos, se podemos ficar todos juntos, entre amigos? – Rose sugeriu.

- Calma aí um instante. Eu estou perdendo alguma coisa por aqui? Por acaso vocês ainda estão fingindo aquele namoro? – Lily se inclinou para frente e falou a última parte num sussurro.

- Isso mesmo, ainda estamos fingindo. E eu queria que nós fôssemos sozinhos para ser mais convincente, sabe, Rose? – Lorcan tentou novamente.

- Também acho melhor vocês irem sozinhos. Sabe como é... Pra dar mais credibilidade a essa relação de vocês. – Scorpius opinou pela primeira vez, sentado de frente para Lily. Desde que passara a andar com a menina, se tornara normal vê-lo tomando café da manhã na mesa da Grifinória.

- Nada disso. Nós podemos ser um casal sem que seja necessário estarmos sozinhos. – Rose segurou uma colher de pudim de abóbora a meio caminho da boca.

- Já que estão todos muito indecisos, eu vou decidir. – Lily sempre preferia que todos ficassem juntos. Sentia-se mais acolhida com todos os amigos a sua volta. - Vamos todos juntos. Vai ser legal, tenho certeza! – Ela abriu um sorriso e, vendo isso, Scorpius não pôde resistir; apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Só restou a Lorcan encarar a expressão de vitória estampada no rosto de Rose. Ele seria torturado; isso era certo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Não precisa explicar**

Durante todo o caminho para o povoado, Rose tentava puxar conversa com Scorpius, que, por sua vez, respondia com acenos de cabeça e mantinha sua atenção em Lily. Esta falava de como seria divertido se todos fossem passar as férias de verão em sua casa. Lorcan se revezava entre tentar chamar a atenção de Rose para si e revirar os olhos, após ver suas tentativas fracassarem.

- Ah, não! Me escondam! Meu irmão vem vindo ali. – Lily se posicionou atrás de Scorpius e puxou Lorcan para completar a barreira – Céus, acho que ele me viu! Rápido, entrem aqui! – a ruiva puxou os dois para dentro do Três Vassouras, com Rose em seus calcanhares.

- Lily, dessa vez você não me escapa! O Mapa estava fora do lugar quando eu acordei! – Albus gritava ao se aproximar do bar. A porta mal havia fechado quando ele irrompeu no ambiente repleto de gente.

Lily já não se importava com o irmão. Algo muito mais perturbador acontecia à frente de seus olhos. Ela permaneceu ali, imóvel, assistindo ao desenrolar daquela cena.

- Senti sua falta, sabia? – dizia Victoire, após trocar um longo beijo com o homem de cabelos chamativos.

- Eu também, Vicky. – Ele a abraçou, apoiando o rosto no ombro da garota. Foi quando percebeu que alguém os encarava a poucos passos de distância. – Lily, eu... Eu...

- Não precisa explicar, Teddy... Já entendi. – A ruiva saiu em disparada pelo mesmo caminho que usara ao entrar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Alguém aí também está querendo matar o Teddy? haha

Eu tive que escrever essa cena... Foi mais forte do que eu.

Reviews?

_Lady Anna Black_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tem uma condição**

Lorcan e Rose encaravam tudo sem entender muito bem o que acontecia. O mesmo não se pode dizer de Albus e Scorpius, os quais sustentavam uma expressão abobalhada. O primeiro via a explicação para os assaltos noturnos ao seu Mapa do Maroto se formar, bem ali. James o havia contado que Lily e Teddy estavam saindo, mas ao considerar de quem vinha a informação, não deu ouvidos. Agora tudo se encaixava. O segundo encontrou a confirmação das suspeitas que tinha: Lily estava saindo com um cara mais velho. Ela o havia contado que talvez estivesse mesmo com alguém, mas não mencionara quem era.

- Lily, espera! Eu... Eu... – Teddy correria atrás dela, se uma mão em seu peito não o tivesse impedido.

- Acho que o senhor já fez o suficiente por hoje, professor. Pode deixar que eu cuido do resto. – Scorpius saiu apressado porta a fora, deixando um Albus boquiaberto para trás. Rose teria seguido o amigo, se Lorcan não a tivesse segurado pelo pulso.

- Chega, Rose! Dessa vez você não vai atrás dele! _Eu_ estou aqui, sabia? Você já parou, _ao menos uma vez_, para perceber isso? – Lorcan encarou os olhos azuis da garota, procurando as respostas.

- É claro que _você_ está aqui! Nós fizemos um acordo pra isso. – Ela retribuiu o olhar enquanto tentava se desvencilhar da mão em seu pulso.

- Não foi por causa desse acordo estúpido que eu vim, Rose. – Ele deixou que ela se soltasse.

- E por que outro motivo seria? Vai, me diz por que mais... – Rose perdeu as palavras ao ter seus lábios pressionados pelos de Lorcan. O beijo era intenso e, ao mesmo tempo, delicado demais. Ainda assim, a garota tentou interrompê-lo. Porém, depois de fracassadas tentativas, ela cedeu e deixou que ele se aproximasse. Seus próprios dedos afundando no cabelo comprido do loiro.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? – Um sorriso torto brincou nos lábios dele ao se separarem.

- Não. – Rose ergueu a mão e esbofeteou o rosto sorridente.

- Ai! O que foi que eu fiz de errado? – Lorcan esfregou a bochecha dolorida, atordoado.

- Por que deixou que eu ficasse correndo atrás do Scorpius, se você queria ficar comigo? Quer dizer, é isso que você quer, não é? – A garota estava confusa.

Não sabia por que havia retribuído o beijo e muito menos o motivo de ter gostado tanto. Lorcan era seu amigo; e amigos não se beijam, não é verdade? Ela se perguntava, encarando as íris verdes do Lufo, sem realmente percebê-las.

Desde que entrara em Hogwarts, era a ele a quem sempre recorria quando se via cercada de problemas. Era a ele que contava seus planos para tentar chamar a atenção de Scorpius. E, no entanto, ele nunca havia dado indícios de que queria algo mais do que amizade. Quer dizer... Será que era isso que o garoto tentava transmitir quando segurava sua mão enquanto passeavam pelos jardins?

- Rose, eu sempre quis ficar com você. Não que eu deixe de valorizar a nossa amizade, mas eu sempre quis algo mais, porque eu... Eu te amo. – ele encarou o chão por um segundo e depois continuou – E se você acha que eu não morro de ciúmes quando você sai correndo atrás do Scorpius, saiba que está muito enganada. Eu só... Eu só achei que você veria sozinha que ele quer ser apenas seu amigo. Não queria te machucar ao ter que dizer isso.

Ao ouvir aquela declaração, Rose foi levada a pensar que estava errada. Durante todo o tempo o cara certo ficara ao seu lado, enquanto ela cismava em olhar para o lado oposto. A única coisa que poderia fazer para consertar aquilo era responder.

- Se o que você diz é mesmo verdade, então eu fico com você. – Ao escutar aquilo, Lorcan sentiu a felicidade repentina o invadir. – Mas tem uma condição.

- Qual? – Ele perguntou, disposto a tudo para conseguir o que mais queria.

- Você tem que jurar nunca mais deixar que eu corra atrás de alguém. A não ser que esse alguém seja você. Feito? – Rose sorriu, estendendo uma das mãos.

- Nunca pensei que gostaria tanto de fazer um acordo com você. – Lorcan puxou a mão de Rose e selou um beijo em sua boca.

Há poucos metros dali, o garoto de cabelos espetados permanecia boquiaberto com tudo o que acabara de presenciar.

- Merlin, num mundo onde James está certo, alguma coisa está muito errada... Eu preciso beber. Um _firewhisky, por favor. – Albus pediu ao barman._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo?

Desde já, agradeço aos que estão acompanhando a história e me deixando lindas reviews ;)

_Lady Anna Black_


	7. Chapter 7

**Abandonada**

- Teddy, me diz que você não estava saindo com a Lily. – Victoire balançava a cabeça, incrédula. Ela havia arrastado o professor para um canto mais reservado do Três Vassouras.

- Na verdade, eu não usaria a palavra "saindo". Namorando se encaixa melhor a nossa situação. – Ele coçou a cabeça e esperou a resposta. Esta veio bem rápida, na forma de uma boa bofetada.

- E eu achava que poderia te dar uma chance... – A passos largos e decididos, ela deixou o estabelecimento.

Teddy ficou ali, sorrindo. Isto mesmo, sorrindo. Para quem estava prestes a ter duas namoradas, terminar sem nenhuma era bem irônico. Ordenou um firewhisky e seguiu até o fundo do bar, onde afundou numa cadeira.

Lá fora, um vento frio cortava o ar.

Lily correu, esbarrando nas pessoas que caminhavam no sentido oposto. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e ela as afastava com as costas das mãos.

- Lily, espera! Por favor, me espera! – Scorpius abria caminho, impaciente. – Desculpe. Licença, por favor. – Murmurava, se esforçando para alcançá-la.

- Me deixe em paz, Scorpius! – Ela parou e permaneceu de costas para ele. Estavam sozinhos, perto de algumas árvores cobertas de neve.

- Eu sinto muito, Lily.

- Por favor, me deixe sozinha. Não quero falar com ninguém agora.

- Eu... Vou estar lá dentro, se precisar de mim.

A garota não respondeu, apenas continuou a encarar a neve estendida a seus pés. Um vento frio soprou em seu rosto, estendendo suas garras até que encontrasse o coração recém-despedaçado de Lily. Enroscando os braços em torno da própria cintura, sentiu que afinal, estava sozinha. Talvez sempre tenha estado, mas só agora sua solidão havia se tornado evidente.

De alguma forma, quando olhava para Teddy costumava achar que tinha alguém com quem podia contar; embora tenha sido ela quem insistira para que namorassem às escondidas. Agora, via o erro que cometera. Se ao menos tivesse o deixado sozinho por um tempo, logo após o fim de seu relacionamento com Victoire... Não, ela havia sido impulsiva, precipitada. E o resultado estava ali, encarando-a com toda a sua imponente magnitude.

Deixada de lado, jogada para escanteio, abandonada... Pensou que se sumisse, naquele mesmo instante, não faria diferença alguma. Um frio cortante desceu por sua espinha e ela estremeceu levemente. Ao perceber ruídos de passos remexendo a neve, voltou a cabeça para trás.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Pois é, esse capítulo foi curtinho, e por isso vou postar mais alguns. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Proibida pra mim**

- Lils, por favor, entre. Está muito frio e...

- Eu mereço esse frio, Scorpius. Se eu não tivesse insistido, isso não teria acontecido. Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento sério com a Vicky e mesmo assim...

- Não, não comece a se culpar. Não por _ele_. – O tom de voz do garoto era firme ao pronunciar as últimas palavras.

- Mas o erro foi meu! Totalmente meu!

- Tudo bem, nós vamos falar sobre isso... Lá dentro. Eu vou provar que você está totalmente errada. – Scorpius segurava um dedo apontado para a porta do bar de madame Rosmerta.

- Eu não quero ver o Te... Professor Lupin agora. Não depois do que acabou de acontecer.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que encará-lo, a não ser que você deixe de frequentar as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Sem ter como argumentar contra aquela afirmação tão certa, a garota seguiu o caminho que lhe era indicado, ainda secando o rosto com as mãos.

Mesmo tentando, ela não conseguiu conter os próprios olhos; traindo-a, eles vasculharam o ambiente, detendo-se num canto afastado. Teddy ergueu o rosto no exato instante em que Lily se arrependia de ter se deixado levar pelas palavras de Scorpius.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – O sonserino segurou o braço da amiga, impedindo-a de voltar para as ruas geladas do povoado.

- Eu não aguento isso, Scorpius! Por favor, podemos voltar para o castelo? Eu só quero me enterrar debaixo das cobertas e dormir... Dormir pra sempre.

- Tudo bem, mas antes você tem que me conceder o prazer dessa dança. – Ele soltou o braço de Lily e se inclinou, oferecendo a própria mão, num gesto de puro galanteio.

- O quê? – Lily não prestara atenção no som que preenchia o ambiente. Talvez o volume não estivesse alto o bastante para sobrepor-se aos seus próprios pensamentos.

- Uma dança, é tudo o que eu peço.

- Está bem, mas depois irei embora, com ou sem você. – Ela segurou a mão do garoto, que sorria por tê-la convencido.

Do outro lado, Teddy deixou o dinheiro pelas bebidas em cima da mesa, e se dirigiu para porta. Antes de fechá-la atrás de si, olhou uma última vez para o casal que se balançava ao ritmo lento da música.

"_Ela achou o meu cabelo engraçado__  
><em>_Proibida pra mim, no way__  
><em>_Disse que não podia ficar__  
><em>_Mas levou a sério o que eu falei"_

O professor sorriu amargurado ao escutar a letra da canção, lembrando-se da última vez em que havia estado a sós com Lily Luna. Proibida pra ele, sim... Eram essas as palavras que procurava e que se encaixavam perfeitamente em sua situação. Fechou a porta, começando o caminho de volta ao castelo e pensando o que diria a Victoire para que o perdoasse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me apaixonei**

- Ele já foi?

- Já, Lils. Agora, volte a respirar, sim? – Scorpius conduzia a ruiva, que tinha a cabeça virada para o lado oposto à saída, em meio a um pequeno espaço aberto no centro do Três Vassouras.

- Como eu pude ser tão burra? Tão idiota? Ele pensava na Victoire, enquanto eu pensava nele.

- Se ele realmente fazia isso, então não servia para você. E o idiota aqui, sou eu. – As palavras saíram rápidas demais, impensadas.

- Você não é idiota, Scorpius Malfoy. Por que está dizendo isso? – A ruiva o encarou com os olhos semicerrados. Ele respirou fundo e foi em frente.

- Porque eu me apaixonei. Fui idiota o suficiente para deixar que isso acontecesse. – De todos os discursos que havia ensaiado em sua cabeça, aquele com certeza não era um deles. No entanto, Scorpius sentiu que já estava na hora. O momento chegara.

- Ora, ora, ora... Quem é a sortuda? Eu conheço? – A garota sorriu; parecia ter deixado os acontecimentos anteriores para trás. Tudo se tornava tão fácil, quando estava com Scorpius.

- Ah, conhece sim... E como conhece. – Uma risada nervosa escapou por entre seus lábios.

- Hum... Como ela é? Vamos lá, me dê pistas.

- Bom, ela é... Maravilhosa. Quando sorri, é como se milhões de estrelas brilhassem. Só as estrelas, porque todo o resto se apaga. O seu mundo desaba completamente, só para vê-la sorrir. E os olhos... Nossa, é como se não precisasse de mais nada! Eu poderia passar o restante dos meus dias olhando para aqueles lindos olhos. E ela é tão inteligente, gentil, doce... – Scorpius terminou com um suspiro, quase se esquecendo de que não era o único ali; embora seus pés continuassem seguindo o ritmo da música.

"_Vou fazer de tudo o que eu puder__  
><em>_Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim__  
><em>_Eu posso te ligar a qualquer hora__  
><em>_Mas eu nem sei o seu nome!"_

Lily estava nas nuvens, enquanto o amigo falava. Imaginava-se sendo a dona do sorriso que acende estrelas e apaga o mundo.

- Se ao menos uma pessoa fosse capaz de dizer isso, com a mesma paixão que você disse, para mim.

- Lils, eu acabei de fazer isso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá!

Antes de tudo, muito obrigada á todos que estão acompanhando a fic. E, é claro, obrigada também pelas reviews, elas significam muito pra mim. =)

O próximo capítulo será o grand finale. Isso mesmo, será o último, e eu irei postá-lo amanhã. Então, fiquem atentos. ;)

Beijos

_Lady Anna Black_


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **Tchan tchan tchan, último capítulo!

Espero que gostem!

Obrigado, mais uma vez, aos que leram e deixaram reviews

Beijos e até a próxima!

_Lady Anna Black_

* * *

><p><strong>Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?<strong>

- Scorpius, eu não estou entendendo. Como assim, você acabou de fazer isso? Eu sou a garota? – Lily procurava a resposta nas íris azuis de Scorpius, mas ele se limitou a sorrir e puxá-la para mais perto. Uma mão em sua cintura, a outra entrelaçada aos dedos da menina, guiando-a ao som da canção.

- Você vai entender. Pelo menos, é o que eu espero.

Lily pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, sem falar nada, apenas deixando-se guiar de um lado para o outro, muito devagar. Um turbilhão de emoções bagunçava seu jovem coração. Suas feridas estavam abertas, mas apesar de tudo, ela se sentia protegida, segura. Ali, nos braços de Scorpius, ela fazia sentido.

Por que não? Ele era seu amigo, seu melhor amigo. Por que não deixá-lo ser mais do que isso?

"_Se não eu,__  
><em>_Quem vai fazer você feliz?"_

A música continuou, assim como o leve balançar do casal.

- Me desculpe por ter feito você ver aquilo hoje. – Lily o encarou – Se eu soubesse que você gosta de mim, não teria...

Scorpius balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação e se inclinou para frente.

- Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz? Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz, Lils? – ele sussurrou ao ouvido de sua acompanhante, torcendo para que ela acreditasse naquelas poucas palavras e lhe desse uma chance.

Quem diria que os versos retirados de uma simples canção, lhe causariam tremendo arrepio quando pronunciados por Scorpius? Pois sim, Lily vacilou por dentro. Sentiu como se um anjo a tivesse enfeitiçado. Pois as palavras soaram sinceras, perfeitas e ditas com uma paixão esmagadora.

Qualquer um poderia pensar que o que Lily estava prestes a fazer era devido ao impulso, ao calor do momento. Não importava para ela, porque a mesma precipitação que a levou a cometer um grande erro com Teddy Lupin, também a guiaria pelo caminho certo.

Olhou os olhos azuis do rapaz como nunca antes havia feito. Um misto de carinho, admiração e algo mais. Talvez amor? Lily não soube identificar. Só tinha conhecimento do espaço cada vez menor entre seus rostos. E então, não existia mais nada: nem ar, nem felicidade que se comparasse a sensação de seus lábios colados aos dele. Delicados, eles se moviam devagar, aproveitando cada segundo até que...

- Lily Luna Potter! O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – Albus tropeçou nos próprios pés enquanto cambaleava até onde se encontrava o casal.

- Ahn... Beijando? – Lily devolveu, irritada – Posso?

- Não, não pode! Primeiro, um professor; agora, um sonserino?

- Isso mesmo. E agora, se você me der licença...

- Pois eu não vou dar licença nenhuma! Eu vou... eu vou... – o resto nunca se chegou a saber. No instante seguinte, Albus estava esparramado no chão.

- Cair? – Scorpius sugeriu; a sobrancelha levantada.

Lily se acabava de rir, tentando levantar o irmão. Lorcan, que também andara dançando com Rose, correu para ajudá-la a erguê-lo.

- Deixa comigo, Lils. – Scorpius pegou um dos braços de Albus, e Lorcan, o outro.

- Lils, eu vou contar para o papai 'glup' o que você anda fazendo na escola. Tenho certeza 'glup' que ele não vai ficar muito feliz. – Albus balbuciava, um pouco sonolento.

- Isso se você lembrar do que viu hoje, querido irmão.

Os quatro jovens riram da situação de Albus, deixando o Três Vassouras e rumando para o castelo de Hogwarts.

Durante o caminho de volta, Lily não deixou de trocar olhares apaixonados com Scorpius. Assim como faziam Rose e Lorcan. Seria assim pelo resto de suas vidas.


End file.
